Ouch!
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: Cooro continuously keeps getting injured in some way. Luckily for him, Senri is there to help! Slight SenCoo


Ouch!

By Shounen-Ai

* * *

Cooro looked down at the small wound that lingered on his finger. Husky sighed, looking to his friend with an irritated expression in place. "Your not suppose to touch a rose's stem so carelessly." Cooro looked to Husky, then his finger, then the pink rose. "But its so pretty! And I wanted to give it to Senri since he loves flowers!" He retorted, making a grab for the small flower, but soon his hand was smacked away.

"Owww."

"Stop it!"

Nana sighed in annoyance at the loud voices that could be easily heard from her spot inside the abandoned hut. She soon stepped out to see what was happening. "Be quiet! I'm trying to get my beauty rest!"

"Then tell Cooro to stop hurting himself!"

"But I want to give Senri the rose!"

"Senri can get it himself!"

"But! It won't be a gift then!!"

Senri exited the hut, looking over the screaming children in silent thought. His eye soon landed on the rose that laid next to Cooro's feet. "Senri!" Cooro exclaimed before grabbing the rose and rushing over to him, ignoring the pins sticking into his palm. "Here! Hope you like it!" Cooro grinned up to the +anima bear who happily took it and soon placed it inside his precious book.

"Cooro! Your hand is bleeding now!"

Cooro looked down to his palm and saw that it really was bleeding. The small cuts could be healed easily by cleaning them with fresh water and bandaging it up soon after. "Its fine! I'll be okay!" Senri looked to the Cooro's palm, watching the blood drip from the palm every few seconds.

"Idiot, you could get an infection!"

"What's an infection?"

Senri decided to finally step in, silencing the children by his sudden movement. "What is it Senri?" Husky spoke up. Senri gave his usual quiet response before grabbing Cooro's injured hand and soon brought it near his lips. Husky and Nana watched with widened eyes and gaping mouths as Senri licked away the blood.

"That tickles Senri!" Cooro giggled out.

"..."

* * *

**Few Weeks Later**

"Again Cooro!?"

Cooro laughed nervously, scratching his head in an sheepish manner. "It wasn't a flower this time!" Cooro stated in a slightly playful tone. Husky resisted the urge to smack the +anima crow. He was injured enough as it was. "How did you get attacked by a boar though?" Nana questioned, looking over the +anima crow's wings. "You could have flew away." Cooro ignored Nana's statement and told them what had happened. "I was gathering mushrooms when I tripped over a vine and bumped into a sleeping boar. It was angry that I woke it up and then chased me through the forest. There were too many trees in the way for me to fly off. So soon I tripped again and got attacked."

Husky couldn't take it anymore.

WHACK

"Ooowww~" Cooro held his head.

"Your a +anima! You could have scared it away with ease!" As Husky continued yelling at the boy and Cooro pouted for being scowled at, Senri appeared from the other entrance of the clearing with wild crops in his arms. He placed the food down next to the small fire and looked over to his friends. His eyes latched onto Cooro's beat up figure. Senri saw many cuts and bruises, but what was worse would be the large bleeding cut on Cooro's cheek that he seemed to ignore for the time being. So just like last time, Senri stood in front of Cooro, silencing Husky.

"Senri?"

"..."

Husky and Nana once again gaped in shock as Senri licked away the blood from Cooro's cheek in hopes of helping it heal faster. Cooro busted out in a fit of giggles, complaining about how Senri was tickling him again like last time.

"Ahahaha! S-Stop! Ahahhahaha!"

"..."

THUMP

Husky looked over to Nana who had seemingly fainted with a very red face. Husky soon sighed and walked over to the fire to prepare the lunch for the day. He had a feeling he'd have to get use to the event according at the moment.

* * *

**A Month Later**

"No Cooro!" Husky grabbed the apple away from Cooro's hold just in time. Cooro, thinking the apple was still in his mouth, bit down quickly to taste the delicious fruit. But soon he felt pain strike through his mouth once he felt his teeth sink into his tongue. "OOWWW!!" Cooro cried out, sticking out his injured tongue to see the damaged done. "Tat hart!" Cooro exclaimed out, tongue still hanging out in hopes the intense burning of pain would stop soon and not later on in the day. He never knew his teeth were sharp enough to actually sink into his tongue like that!

Husky huffed.

"This is my apple since you ate my share of the fish and berries, remember?!" Husky shouted before munching down on the dark red fruit. Cooro would have pouted in remorse, but was to concerned about his now bleeding tongue.

"Ahhh~" he whined out.

Senri looked up from his flower pressings and over to Cooro. With the close of his book, Senri stood and headed over to the boy. He soon stopped in front of the whining boy. Cooro looked up to Senri in curiosity, seemingly forgetting what happened every time he was injured.

"..ya?"

Senri grabbed Cooro's chin and leaned down to help out the healing process.

"NO SENRI!" Husky cried out, grabbing onto the teen's arm and tried to tug him away from the young boy. "IT'LL HEAL! IT'LL HEAL!!" Nana shouted, also grabbing onto one of Senri's arms and tugging.

Cooro looked to them with a confused glance as Senri was tugged away.

"Huh?"

**Fin

* * *

**

Shounen-Ai's Note: I find making stories for this anime amusing. The only thing that is a pain in the butt would be having to reread it over and over again to correct grammar mistakes and add in better information/detail. Later on this week, I _might_ make a Husky x Cooro story next. Like before, please notify me of any errors and where there whereabouts are. I will quickly fix them. Please review!

Reviews make me happy!

'Story Favorites' do as well, but reviews are better. D=


End file.
